Hearts on fire
by V. Anit
Summary: "Hearts on fire" is a mix of some well-known characters from well known TV-shows and some original characters, created by me. The story presents an alternate reality, where the characters are not what they used to be in the TV-shows, for example Damon is not a vampire and Castiel is not an angel. This is my 1st work and I hope you'll enjoy the story and won't judge too rude. XoXo
1. Chapter 1

«Here we are» I said, turning my keys and opening the door. I pushed the door and let him enter first. Dean walked in, dropped the bag in his hand and stopped, looking around. That gave me a perfect view of him from behind. Dean was a handsome tall man, with light brown hair and perfectly made body. He was wearing dark blue jeans and white shirt with dark brown jacket and shoes of the same color. Hmm, just like a model. Dean was young… 26 or maybe… 28, but not more for sure. Looking around, he turned to face me and smiled with a gorgeous smile, demonstrating his diamond teeth. Oh, God, I felt my heart melted in my chest. «Wow, this place is cool». Crap, his voice couldn't be any sexier, «I like it». «Yes, it is, come I'll show you around», I walked in, but then turned to him and asked «Which one is your room by the way»?

He looked at me and I focused on his eyes this time; green and brown and so bright, and so beautiful. God is this man photoshopped or what? It was not that I had never seen a handsome man in my life, but he was extraordinary beautiful with perfect features and still had something brutal in his face. I've brought him to this house earlier by my car, but it was dark outside and I didn't see how perfect his appearance was by all means. «It's 13», he handed me a piece of paper with the number. What? 13? I took the paper and looked at it as if not believing his words. It was really 13. «Mmm… Ok, let's go. It's on the second floor, next to my room. Till now I have been the only one, who has had a room on that floor. Others are on the first floor». «OK, I don't understand. Is anything wrong with it»? «No, no… It's… It's just on the second floor, they gave you a room on the second floor». «So what»? He smiled again, distracting me from my thoughts. «Ah… It's just… Ok, if they gave you a room on the second floor, that means you are really good at your job». «I am, baby, and your room is on the same floor, so you are good at it too». «Yes, I am, that's why I'm your boss darling». I took a step forward, then stopped and turned to face him, «And never call me baby again».

I looked at him with a win look and was proud to see confusion in his eyes. I totally understood him. Nobody would ever say I might be an assassin judging by my appearance. I was not very tall, but my body was really well made, and I loved to take care of it. Yes, my body rocked. I had long straight blonde hair and green and brown eyes, just like his eyes. I never liked my eye color, until the moment I saw his eyes. Now I'm so grateful to my mother for her eye color. Well, let's say if you saw me in the street, you would think I was a little sunny-funny blonde girl, which had nothing to think about, but dresses or bags or shoes. And, to be honest, that was the fact which made me priceless in my job.

«You… are my boss»? «Victoria Morgan», proudly I lifted my hand. «Dean, Dean Winchester», he said in a-James-Bond-voice, which made me smile, and took my hand to shake it. The feeling of his touch on my skin, was like a thunder of lightning for me. I understood, I had to be careful not to fall in love with him. Yes. He was the type of a guy, who was really easy to fall in love with. Judging by his face I dared to think that I had the same effect on him.

«Well, this is your room», I showed him the room number 13, when we got on the second floor. He looked around. The room was all in white and black, decorated in modern style. The bed was in the left corner of the room. There was a black and white painting right above it, and there was a… I didn't really know what was in that painting. Well… art was something I never understood. But it was beautiful. There were not many pieces of furniture in the room, it was kind of a man-style room, with bed, TV, wardrobe and some other stuff and everything in black and white. «Do you like it»? I asked. «It's just what I want», his gaze turned to me. I hope I didn't blush that moment. I was not the type of a girl, who felt embarrassed with a man, but Dean made me feel… damned it, embarrassed. Well, I had to learn to deal with it. There was no other way. He was my colleague, which meant any kind of relationship with him was forbidden. «Good», I tried to sound… not emotional, «Drop your stuff and come down, I'll introduce you to the others».

When he came down, we were sitting in the living-room, drinking and laughing. It was a luxurious big room with wooden floor, white and red walls, decorated in modern style. There were 2 white sofas in the middle of the room and an armchair. Those were kind of surrounding the little wooden table, with a little red carpet beneath it. There was a home cinema on the wall in front of the sofa. The room was decorated with expensive red and white paintings on the walls, flowers and lights. «Hey, come here, join us» I said, when I noticed him. Well, to be honest, I noticed him immediately. Of course, how could I not notice him. All eyes turned to Dean. God, please, let him sit by my side. As if reading my thoughts, he approached the sofa and sat next to me with his playboy smile. I felt his flavor. The feeling of blush, which had already become familiar, spread through my body again. «So, this is Kate», I said, gathering my thoughts and pointed to the dark haired girl, sitting in the armchair, drinking martini. She was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt. Black was her color. Actually, I don't even remember her dressed in any other color. Does she even have something in other color in her wardrobe? Hmm, I don't think so.

«Hey there», she waved to Dean and was rewarded with a gorgeous smile from him. Kate Harrison. Young and strong woman, I've always admired. She was not very tall either, and her body was very much like mine. She was 25 years old, with brown eyes and long dark hair. Her beauty was wild and still so attractive. She was a highly emotional person, and sometimes it was really really hard to get along with her. «Be careful, Kate is the best in making poisons», I smiled, «So think twice, while arguing with her». I looked at Dean and caught myself at the thought, I was hoping he was not looking at her. And I was glad to find out he was smiling and looking at me with his hypnotizing eyes. Oh my God, I noticed his eyelashes; I would have killed for those. «This is Castiel, the brain of our team. Every single operation is mostly planned by him. And trust me when I say he is one of the smartest men in this planet».

«Call me Cas, welcome to the team», Cas brightly lifted his hand to greet Dean. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. He was the person I trusted the most in the whole world. He was my best friend. Cas and I went through many things together and that made us really really close. I liked him so much and I was really glad to have a friend like him, so strong, smart and with a good sense of humor. He always knew what to say and how to cheer me up. Cas was older than me, 30 years old. By the way I was 24. He had dark hair and blue eyes, which gave his face a really innocent expression. I liked his eyes, so clear and so blue. When I said I didn't like my eye color, it was because I wanted to have that kind of blue eyes.

«Ok», I turned to the 30 years old, dark haired man, sitting by my other side. He was like a male version of Kate. Always in black and not always easy to deal with. There was something dark and mysterious in his beautifully sculptured face. «And this is Damon Salvatore. He…», I was interrupted by Damon, «And this is», he said pointing to me, «Victoria Morgan. She is the boss here. Nobody here ever does anything without her permission. Victoria is our strongest weapon». «C'mon Damon» I smiled. «And why is that»? Dean looked at me with his shining eyes and smiled. «Look at her», Damon smiled with his big blue eyes, «Would you ever imagine this sweet blonde girl would be able to kick your ass literally»? Everybody laughed. I looked at Dean again. God, his mouth, so perfectly made mouth, I want to… God, no I don't. No. I cut my thoughts. «So she is your secret weapon»? Dean looked at me. I couldn't help but smile again. «He is a smart guy», Damon shoved me on my shoulder, laughing, «Actually that is her main role. She deals with the smartest and the most dangerous people, whom we have to kill. Of course, they never suspect who she is, taking her to their houses or offices or somewhere else. Be careful of her bro. She looks way to innocent, than she really is. This woman is a real devil inside her angel body». «Thank you, Damon», I turned to him smiling and shaking my head, as if in disapproval. «And what do you do to make those men trust you or take you with them»? Dean looked at me with a serious face. Just for one second I thought he cared for me. I got serious immediately. «She flirts with them. Nobody has been able to resist her flirt so far. Of course, they wouldn't. Who would not like to spend a night with a beautiful blonde girl in high heels and a tiny dress», Kate helped me out. «That is my style Kate. I like tiny dresses, high heels, shorts and stuff like that», I said in a proud voice, smiling and touching the white shorts I was wearing with my white T-shirt. Yes, that was my style. I was born on high heels, and every single day I thanked Coco Chanel for the little black dress. Tight jeans and T-shirts, sexy dresses, high heels were something I could never imagine my life without.

«And what do you do when you are alone with your target»? His voice was still cold and serious. Crap! What do you want from me? «I kill them Dean. That's what I do, that's what you do, that's what we do. We are assassins, remember? We take orders and we kill people». I shot back, feeling angry and… hurt. «That means you don't sleep with them»? His voice sounded… relaxed? Why? Did he really care? «I don't», I said coldly. «I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…». «It's OK Dean, really, take it easy». And shut up! An awkward silence followed my words. «And…» Dean broke it, «How do you kill them? I mean you may be strong, but still you are a girl, and you deal with men». «I always have someone to cover my back. But most of the time I do the job myself… Sometimes I use poison», I added. «Oh, I see». The awkward silence came up again. «Would you like a drink, Dean»? Cas saved the situation. Of course Cas, He always does that.

The next morning I woke up with headache. We must have drunk a lot the day before. I walked to the mirror. That was always the first thing I did after waking up. My room was not very big. It was a girly room in cream color and with a big bed. Also it had a big dressing room inside, for my shoes and dresses and bags and hats and other stuff. I took a look at myself in the mirror, fixed my hair and walked out of the room, wearing only the tiny black nightdress, I had slept in. With my brain still half asleep, I walked to the bathroom to take some pills for the headache. The bathroom was white with red walls and it was way too large for…bathroom. I walked in heading to the mirror and suddenly heard a voice.

«God, Victoria», Dean had come out of the shower and was covering his waist with the towel. «Oh», I stood shocked by his super hot body. He was standing in front of me half naked with his hair wet and sexy, with his body so muscular and broad-shouldered, just the way I had imagined his body to be, when I first saw him. Perfection itself. «I'm sorry», I tried not to sound like a 16 years old girl who had seen a naked man for the first time in her life, «I forgot I was not alone on this floor any more…». «No, it's me, I… I just should have locked the room, I'm sorry, I didn't think you would enter like this…». Like this? Suddenly I remembered my almost not existing nightdress and tried to cover myself with my hands, though it didn't save me from his burning gaze. Not knowing what to do, I almost ran out of the bathroom and hurried to my room, and only after closing the door, I stopped. The image of half naked, wet haired Dean was following me. He was hot, yes, but Cas and Damon were hot too, and it was not that I had never seen them shirtless. Then what was it about Dean that made me feel like this? Then I remembered how stupid I must have looked running out of the room, «Crap, seriously? Running out? Was that the only thing you could do, Victoria? Running out like a stupid teenager»?

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. «Victoria, it's me, can I come in»? God, it was him, crap, crap, crap! I opened the door and saw Dean, his hair still wet, but this time he was fully dressed in his superhot blue jeans and white T-shirt. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly stopped with his mouth open staring at me intently. Oh no! I was still in my nightdress. This time I tried to act like a grown up woman and told him to come in while I quickly put on a black wrapper. «Your room is beautiful», he walked in. «Thank you», I tried to smile, but something was telling me, it didn't really look like a smile. «Look, Victoria, I'm really sorry for… for the bathroom scene. I really should have locked the room». «And I should have knocked it before entering. I forgot I was not alone and…I…». «You are beautiful», Dean took a step in my direction and then stopped, as if he had just said something, he was not planning to say loudly. «What»? I couldn't believe what I had just heard. «The bathroom. I could smell you there, I felt your flavor, and I can smell you here, now, and that drives me crazy. What am I talking about». He was still approaching me until he was so close, that I could almost feel his breath on my skin. My body was burning inside, I wanted to run away, to take a step back at least, but my body was not obeying me. My breath started quickening I could hear my heart beating. What was going on with me? I wanted to tell him to go away, but all I was able to say, was his name. «Dean…», and still it sounded like a whisper. «Hush…», he put his finger on my lips and my gaze slipped down from his eyes to his perfect lips, which were half open. I knew there was nothing I could do. He came closer, until his finger was the only thing between our lips, then slipped it down, brushing my lower lip, and cupped my face. I felt his burning lips on mine. He kissed me slowly and I felt like I lost the ground under my legs. As he deepened the kiss, my hands move to his waist without asking my permission. I have to stop this, I order myself to stop this! «Dean»! Finally my body responded and I took a step back in panic, my breath still hard from the kiss. «Vica», he approached me, holding both of my hands and making me speechless again. «I'm so… No, I'm not sorry. I wanted this from the moment I saw you! And now I know you feel the same. Your kiss told me everything! Then why are you doing this»? «Dean, we can't do this», I sounded trivial, like from a boring movie. «Why»? He he took a step forward. «God, Dean! We will be working together. That means we can't be together like this! We can't be more than friends»! «What the hell? Why is that»? «It's the rule Dean». «Screw it, Victoria! Nobody can stop me from being with you, neither the rules nor this damned job». «This is not just a job, Dean! This is our life! We are not lawyers or teachers or something else, we are assassins, we are killers. This is not our job, this is who we are! And people like us are not made for loving, we just kill, that's all», I felt tears running down my face. Dean approached me and cleaned my tears with his hands, then hugged me, and I could do nothing then hug him back and let my fillings slip down my cheeks. «Hush, don't cry my little girl», he kissed my hair and I felt a pleasant warmth inside me, like I had known this man for many years. I felt alive again. There was a time when I was able to love, when I was an ordinary girl, who wanted to fall in love, who wanted to be loved…What happened to that girl? She died long time ago. I could barely remember her…

«Dean», I looked up to his face, «We can't change who we are. I love my job, I love my life. I have chosen this, and I will not step back, I'll not give it up. I'm sorry». My voice sounded cold, colder than I wanted. He stepped back, not tearing his eyes from mine, «This is not what you want, Vica». «I need to get dressed, Dean, please». I turned away, so that my eyes won't betray me. After a few moments of silence, I heard the footsteps and then the sound of the door. He was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

Searching in my dressing room, I chose my black shorts and a T-shirt of the same color. When I went down the stairs, everybody had already gathered in the kitchen. It was separated from the living room only by a bar rack. «Good morning guys», I walked to the table and was very disappointed to see that the only empty chair was the one next to Dean. Trying not to demonstrate any emotions, I sat next to him. «Morning, sunshine», Cas smiled to me, «Slept well»? I forced myself to smile back. Cas was the only one who could have made me smile even the moments I felt like I wanna die. «What took you so long, blonde»? Damon asked and took a sip from his glass of orange juice. «I slept too well», I shot back and felt Dean staring at me. Luckily for me, nobody decided to ask questions any more. Thanks God! Then everybody started eating.

«So, Dean», Damon started, when we were all gathered in the dining room, «You'll start your training today». «Training? Nobody told me I was going to school», Dean was definitely not in a mood. «People who sent you here, told me you are really good at what you do, but we are a team and we need to work together. We must learn to work together to support each other. You will be working in pair with Victoria, so you have to learn her strategy, you two have to develop a common strategy». And again I felt his eyes focused on me. «I'm sure you know how to fight, how to use a gun, but I don't think you know anything about poisons, and definitely you can't make them», I went on with the conversation, «Kate will teach you that. Also Damon will teach you how to fight or, to be correct, you will train with him to stay in shape. I'm sure both of you can learn many things from each other. Cas will teach you the way to make plans, to follow plans, no matter what. We are a team and we always work together». «And what will you teach me»? Dean shot me with his words. Everybody froze and stared at me. Ah, kill me, please! «As we have to work together most of the time, we need to train with each other, I must know the person, who is covering my back», I shot him back with my eyes, «You'll start with Kate, today», I said in a boss-voice.

«Come Dean, I'll show you my laboratory», Kate walked out of the living room, followed by Dean. A few seconds later Damon got a phone call and went to his room. «What's wrong, sunshine»? Cas approached me, sitting next to me on the sofa, «It's about Dean, isn't it»? «Is it that obvious»? In answer to my question, Cas just nodded. «Ah, Cas… I think I like him», I hugged him, putting my head on his shoulder. «Sunshine, I wish I could tell you it's OK, but we both know it's not», he hugged me back. «I know Cas and I really don't wanna screw everything up again. I remember, what happened last time». «What happened to Stefan was not your fault»! «I killed him, Cas, he died because of me…». «Sunshine, stop it. You have nothing to do with his death», Cas lifted my head in order to look into my eyes. «Stefan would have been alive, if not my stupidity. I will never forget myself for that».

Just at that moment Damon entered the room, «Guys, Kate, Dean come here, we have an order». Kate and Dean came into the living room. «Klaus Mikaelson . A drug dealer. 35 years old, one of the richest men on the planet», Damon started reading from the paper in his hands, «Tomorrow evening Klaus will be in the Champagne Bar at the Plaza. Blonde, I think this is your job. But you must be very careful. Klaus is not an easy target. He knows someone is after him, so he is extremely careful». «Always ready, Damon. We don't have much time. Cas, you have a few hours to come up with a plan». And again I caught Dean's eyes on me. «Do we have a picture of him»? Kate asked. «Here he is», Damon put a picture on the table and all of us bent to see the man in it. He was a handsome guy, with blond hair and cold blue eyes. His skin was white and looked really soft. There was something in his smile that gave an incredible power to his face. Well, at least he is handsome, comparing to others, I've had to flirt with.

After a few hours we all gathered in the living room. «I didn't have much time», Cas started, «But I still like the plan I got. There is only a tiny part, that needs to be… Corrected. Victoria, sunshine, you are the main player again. We know the place Klaus will be tomorrow evening. You will be there too, sunshine, sexy as hell. You must make him drink as much as you can before suggesting going to the hotel room with you…». «What»? Dean interrupted him, «You'll go to the hotel room with a drunk and dangerous drug dealer»? Oh, please, not again! I opened my mouth to say something, but Cas saved the situation again, «It's not the first time she does something like that, Dean. Don't worry». The last words made me blush for some reason. «Soon you'll see her in the game and after that you'll understand she is not the one you should worry about». A wave of laugh eased the tension among us. «Besides, Dean, she will have you and Damon to cover her back. By the time you get there, sunshine, Damon and Dean will already be in the Plaza hotel, you'll text them the room number later». «Am I going to kill him with knife or gun or something»? «I think it's too dangerous. We'll use poison this time». «You think a person who knows somebody wants to kill him, will drink or eat something that easy»? I rolled my eyes. «And that is exactly the part of the plan, that still needs to be fixed or added». «Seriously? Needs to be fixed? I thought that was supposed to be the most important part of the plan». Looking into Cas's eyes, I saw nothing that would help me, «Crap, I'll figure out something. At least I hope he will be drunk enough to drink one more poisoned wine or something. Kate, get something ready for me, I need double portion, Damon, Dean, you need a plan in case I screw everything up, go think about it. Cas, you and I need to fix the tiny part of your plan».

I stood in front of the mirror, examining my look. I was wearing a little black dress… really little, and high black heels… really high, my hair straight as always. I took mascara and gave my eyes a cat-look, then decided to use a red lipstick. Hmmm…bombshell. I heard a knock on the door, which cut my thoughts. «Vica, can I come in»? God… It was Dean. «Ah, sure Dean». Shortly after he opened the door and… stood there he was, staring at me. «Do you think Klaus will notice me»? I asked trying not to look confused. «Don't worry», he took a step forward, «He will». An awkward silence… Again…God, I hate these moments. «Do you worry before…You know…Before the game»? «Sometimes». «Do you… Remember»? «Remember what»? «People you have killed». Wow, that sounded…Rude. «I do… I did. It hurts. You never get used to it until you just turn your feelings off, kind of let them go», I sat on my bad, all these memories passing through my mind again and again. «Do you remember the first person you have killed»? He sat next to me. «I will never forget him. I knew Stefan well», I sighed, feeling the familiar pain spread through my body again, «I don't wanna talk about it Dean». «You are right, I'm sorry», he stood up, «You look…Hot. Whoever that Klaus is, he will not be able to resist your beauty», he offered me his hand with his Hollywood smile, which I accepted gratefully. «Time to go», I smiled back, standing up, my hand still in his. «Vica», he spoke after a pause, «I'll be there for you». Warmth felt my heart again. I felt like I wanted to hug him and never let him go. The next second I found myself in his arms, my head on his chest, as if Dean was reading my thoughts. «Little girl, you are safe with me».

I was sitting in the bar looking around, Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Dean and Damon were sitting in the bar, close to me. It was already evening and I started worrying, maybe he had changed his plans or he had noticed us? Suddenly I felt a touch on my shoulder. I lifted my head and…Holy crap, it was Klaus. Am I going to die? Did he cop us? To be honest, in real life he was much more attractive than in the photo I had seen. «Why is such a beauty sitting alone here»? Thanks heaven! I'm not going to die today, well… at least not now. But wait… Seriously? I expected more from a hot guy like you. And what answer does he want to get? So I just smiled. «May I join you, love»? And this is called extremley careful? Please! «Please», I smiled again the sweetest way I could. «Would you like a drink», he looked at me with his blue eyes and that superhot and powerful smile. «Only if you join me». «I'm Nicklaus, by the way, you may call me Nick». I know darling. «I'm… Vvv… Vanessa. Nice to meet you, Nick», I looked at him from beneath my lashes.

After two hours he was really drunk. I managed to make him drink while telling him about my life, which I was inventing on the way, of course. «You know love, I have a room here in the hotel, would you like me to show it to you»? He stood up offering me his hand. «Sure», I took his hand, stood up and pretending to be drunk, I «accidentally» fell on him, giving him a chance to touch my body. That would make him less… Careful. «Careful, love», he smiled holding me in his arms. «Let's go».

We stopped by the room 312 and I stood back, while he was opening the door. «It's 312», I texted to Damon as fast as I could. «Come in, love». The room was really luxurious, everything in white and gold. «Would you offer me a drink»? I smiled walking in. «Love, you are drunk, but…I like it. What would you like»? «Whisky, maybe? For both of us»? «I don't wanna drink any more, but here is your whisky», he approached the bar. Crap, you have been drinking all the evening and now you don't want whisky. Damn it! What now? I guess I'll need the help of Damon and Dean. I hope they are already in the room, hiding somewhere. I left the door opened for them when I came in. «Here we are», Klaus came closer, giving me the glass. I took it gratefully, taking a big sip. I need to do something. The poison vial was in my bra. Crap. Nothing comes in mind. Suddenly I felt his arms, hugging me from behind. Crap! «You smell so good love, sweet perfume and alcohol». I could feel his breath on my neck. Holy crap, Victoria, Think! Suddenly he turned me to face him and pushed me up against the wall, held my arms above my head. I was barely able to hold the glass and the next second I felt his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. I had to kiss him back. Think, think, think! Suddenly he took the lass, put it on the bar and quickly put off my dress and stood still for a moment, admiring my body. «I want to lick every inch of your body, love». Pervert! Wait a minute, that's it! That's the way, the only way. «Uh…Can I use your bathroom for a minute»? «Come back soon, lovely, I want you now», he showed me the way to the bathroom.

When I came back he was only in pants. What a hot body. Noticing me, he grabbed me and pushed me to the bed. Attacking me the very next second, he started kissing and licking all over my body…Then, suddenly I heard a voice; the door of the wardrobe opened. Crap. Is that Dean? «Get off her, you fucking son of a bitch»! What? Dean grabbed him and dropped to the floor. «Who the hell are you», Klaus shouted. Dean was definitely going to beat him on his face, but Damon managed to stop him just in time. «I told you not to come out, Dean. What a hell»! «He was touching her. I will fucking kill you». He lifted his fist in order to beat him again. Crap. «Stop it Dean! Everything is under my control»! I held his fist. «You call this control? He was going to fuck you. He drank nothing. I saw it. What a hell were you doing? Enjoying the eve»? Suddenly Klaus's breathing became fast and hard, he began coughing. «What have you done to me, bitch». Dean and Damon looked surprised. I kneeled next to Klaus and closed his mouth with his shirt, not tearing my eyes from Dean's. I could feel his life leaving the body, while panic rose inside him, his eyes widened, his moves became faster and then stopped forever. He was dead. «How»? Damon sounded surprised, Dean was speechless. «When he refused to drink, I understood the only way to make him take the poison into his mouth was… applying it on my body», I stood up. Now Damon was speechless too. «Are you guys going to take care of the body or what»?

«That's my girl», Cas laughed when Damon told him everything. «Now I see what you've meant by saying she doesn't need any protection». I think Dean was still surprised. «Well, Dean. Now you know what I've meant by saying you need to learn to work in team too. You could have ruined everything. I care for Victoria too, we all do, but plan is plan, we must follow it. And you didn't. You walked out, when I told you to stay hidden». Damon was serious as hell. «What's your problem? I thought he was doing it by force, he was touching her, I couldn't bear it». «She was not fighting him. The plan was to come out only if she gave us a sign and she never did that». Damon paused for a moment. «You can't care for her more than it is allowed to. I hope, you understand what I mean». Damon stood up and walked out of the room, leaving us all awkwardly frozen.

I turned the lights off, ready to get to my bed. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes. This was becoming a tradition… A pleasant one. «Come in, Dean». The door opened and I heard familiar footsteps, entering the room. «What do you want»? I turned to face him. «What's wrong with it»? He looked straight into my eyes. «With what»? «With the fact that I want to be more for you, than just a friend or someone you work with». Wow. That was… unexpected? «You what»? «Don't pretend you haven't noticed, Victoria», he came closer to me, making my breath quicken again, «Why is that forbidden»? «I've told you, Dean, we work together, we can't be together. That is the rule», I took a step back, feeling the bed behind my knees. «What if I don't give a shit about the rule»? He came even closer. Oh, crap, this is not gonna end well. «Dean», I whispered, now I could feel his breath, «What are you doing»? «We both want this, little girl, you know that». His nose touched mine. God, not again, not this time, I can't do it again. Not with him, I don't wanna hurt him. The last thought sent shiver through all over my body. «Dean», I pushed him back, «I can't. I can't screw up again». Shit! I shouldn't have told that. Stupid girl! «What? Screw up again»? Of course, he focused on the last word. «What has happened to you, what have you done»? I sat on my bed. «You will not want to see me again if I tell you Dean, please, don't make me tell you», tears ran down my face. He came closer and sat next to me, cupping my face and clearing my tears with his fingers. «There is nothing in the world that will keep me away from you, my little girl, you can tell me everything». Looking into his eyes, I understood, I didn't have choice, I had to tell him.

«Remember Stefan»? I sighed. «Stefan… The one you killed for the first time»? He held both of my hands into his big and protective ones. «Yes», I looked down, «He was Damon's brother». I wasn't looking at him, but still felt his eyes widened. «You… But why? Why did you kill his brother»? «I didn't kill him myself, but he died because of me». «What did you have to do with Damon or his brother? Oh crap… Don't tell me you… You and Stefan? They killed him because you too were…», he released my hands. «No, no», I stopped his thoughts. Agh, I have to tell him everything. «Take a sit Dean. This is a long story». Dean leaned back. «Two years ago I was a normal girl. I lived in Georgia; it's the place I was born in. I worked in the office and my life was ordinary and… dull. For my summer holidays I was planning to fly to Paris. I bought a ticket, rent a house and soon I was in Paris. That was the most interesting thing that had ever happened to me…». «You wanna tell me a beautiful bright girl like you used to live a dull life once»? «Maybe it was not dull for others, but it was nothing like my new life… this life. It started in Paris. One day I was returning to my house from Louvre, when I heard a strange noise. It was already dark and I couldn't see anything. I know I should have run away from that place as fast as possible, but something was telling me to dug deeper. I walked closer to the source of the noise and… noticed a man in black lying on the street. He was coughing and barely breathing. It was Damon». «Damon»? Dean bent forward as if not believing his own ears. «I took him home». «Are you kidding me? You took a fucking stranger into your house»? His voice was more than just angry. «Let me finish, please». He lifted both hands, leaning back again. «Damon was shot. I remembered my lessons at the University, when I was taught to remove the bullet. It was not easy, but I managed to do it. I saved his life. I didn't know who he was, but I decided to take care of him, while he would be totally healed. It took him almost a week to get to his feet again. During that time we got…Closer». «Fuck, Victoria», Dean closed his face with his hands, «Tell me you didn't», his voice sounded desperate. «I…I was attracted by him, I was drawn to him…I couldn't resist my feelings for him, though something was telling me to stay away from him». Suddenly Dean grabbed me and pushed me to the wall, holding my hands between our chests, «Tell me you didn't sleep with him Victoria, please». «You are hurting me, Dean, let go of me». Tears…Again. I looked at Dean. He was shaking his head, whispering something. «Fuck, fuck, fuck»! Suddenly he started striking the mattress. «Dean, please», I grabbed his hand and a drop of my tear fell on it. He looked up. God, his eyes, I could see everything in them pain, disappointment, anger, rage and a hope, a hope that we might still be OK. The next second he grabbed my face and kissed me, kissed me hard. «Stop it, Dean»! I pushed him, «Just stop it, please», I started crying like a child, tears flowing down my face, falling on the mattress. All emotions and feelings mixed in my head and I let them go, all those feelings and emotions inside me, I just let them go. «Vica», he whispered hugging me, pressing me to his chest, kissing my hair, «I'm sorry, my little girl, don't cry».

«You need to listen to the end, Dean», I tried to bring myself together, «Damon told me the truth about his life. He asked me to stay away from him, but I wouldn't listen. I asked him to take me with him, to bring me here and make me part of his life. So he did. He made me who I am now, and this is my choice. I was ready for everything for him…». «You loved him that much»? Saying that his voice was… Broken, was saying nothing. «I did». «Do you love him now»? He looked at me begging for an answer he wanted to hear. «No. It was a long time ago. When we came here, we were told that…That we couldn't be together, but I thought we could get through it, we could break the rules. I was wrong… They never warn twice». I stopped. Something was squeezing my throat from the inside. I looked at Dean. He knew what I was going to tell. I took a deep breath. «One morning we woke up from a loud cry. When we threw ourselves into the living room, it was…». God, memories started spinning in my head again. Dean took my hand. «Stefan was lying on the floor with his eyes opened… Cold. He was shot in his heart…Nine times. We found nine bullets in his body. It was over. We never talked about it and about us again». «How did you get through all of that? You were 22, so young and so… Weak». «Cas. He was there for me all that time. He helped me, he saved me. I owe him my life». «What does that suppose to mean»? «Hmm…he just helped me a lot, he was always there for me when I needed». «And what about Damon? Did he blame you»? «Let's say we both found a way out of the situation. We knew we had to work together». «And that's it? So easy»? «That was not easy Dean, believe me. I hope now you understand that there is no way we can be together. I can't hurt you, not you, Dean». We both sat in silence. No words needed. We both knew once he walked out of the room, it would be over…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I decided to cheer up a little. Shopping, spa, then drinking and dancing in the club, what could be better? I went to the kitchen, where Kate and Cas were having a breakfast. «Where are the guys»? I asked, taking my seat around the table. «Training», Kate was laconic as always. «Training? Now»? «Dean doesn't wanna screw up again». «He didn't screw up because he needed training, he was just…». «Worrying about you», Kate shot, «What a hell do you think you are doing, Victoria»? «What a hell, nothing Kate. I do nothing»! «Wasn't Sam enough for you»? «Kate»! Cas shut her up. Shopping, spa, then drinking and dancing in the club? Screw everything. I wanna drink now! I stood up from my chair. «Sunshine, you haven't touched your food». «I just lost my appetite, Cas». «You have lost your mind»! Kate shouted from behind me. «Screw you»! I shot back. «Shut the fucking up, Kate», Cas ran after me.

He caught me up on the stairs, «Wait, wait, wait». «Leave me alone, Cas. Just leave me alone. She is so right. She is so damned right», I sat on the stairs, crying. Cas sat next to me, holding me in his arms. «Shhh, sunshine, calm down. This time you did everything right, I'm proud of you». «What's the point? Stefan is still dead and Dean…Dean is still here, I don't know what might still happen between us». «Let's go to your room, you need to rest». «I wanna die, Cas». He took me in his arms and walked to my room, putting me in my bed. «I love you so much, Cas», I whispered through tears. «Sunshine», he sat next to me on the bed, «I love you more», he kissed my forehead, «By the way… Have you told him the truth»? «Yes», I looked down. «The whole truth»? «Cas! No! I couldn't tell him». «Which part did you skip»? Cool, now he is despising me. «Which part do you think»? «Victoria»! Victoria? Crap, now he is really angry with me. «You should have told him that»! «Tell him what, Cas? That I've tried to kill myself»? «Yes! Victoria! He must know that if he… Touches you, he might not only get hurt himself, but also hurt you too»! «He won't touch me again, Cas». «What do you mean again»? Shit! Stupid girl! «Victoria»? «He kissed me», I whispered, looking down. «What? Victoria! Ah, sunshine, you are hopeless», his face became furious, then calm again. «Cas, that won't happen again, trust me». «I really hope so, sunshine», he sighed, looking straight into my eyes with those kind, innocent eyes. «I wanna drink and forget everything». «This is my girl. Go get your ass ready, sunshine, we are going drinking tonight»!

For the eve I chose a golden little skirt and a white, slightly loose top, with a deep neckline, combined it with golden accessories and golden high heels. Evening make up, Chanel bag and the look was ready. I took the keys from my white Range Rover, yes, being an assassin was… profitable, and I walked out of the room. I drove to the Rose club at the Plaza hotel with Cas, while Dean, Damon and Kate took Dean's black Ferrari. Driving under Lana Del Rey's «Ride» was a major turn on for me. «Hey, slow down, sunshine», Cas laughed, I don't know what about you, but I do wanna get to the club».

Taking a seat in the luxurious club, I decided to order the Moët Imperial Gatsby cocktail. Kate ordered the same, while the boys decided to taste the Hemingway Daiquiri. «Look, Victoria, before I've gotten drunk, I want to tell you I'm sorry for today. I didn't mean it, you know that». Wow, Did Kate just apologized? Now, I've seen everything in my life. «What has happened today»? Damon wondered. «Nothing that matters», I blinked to Kate and smiled. After a few glasses, we were all happy and hearty, well except for Damon and Dean. I think they sacrificed themselves for taking us home. «I love you so much, guys». Everybody laughed, Kate will kill us all tomorrow for seeing her like this. «I would have loved you if I was a guy Victoria, you are so sexy, bitch»! «Ok, this is enough! Come Katy, we are going home», Damon stood up. «But I don't wanna go home, Mr. creepy». «Creepy»? Damon smiled, «Now you are definitely going home. Hey, Cas, help me here. Victoria, can we take your car? You'll come with Dean». Cas and Damon held Kate on her both arms, and took her to my car. Of course, they were not asking me to take my car, they were telling me. Well, at least they told me first. Cas threw a creepy look at me, before leaving. Fine, fine, I can control myself, I narrowed my eyes. Crap. Dean and me again, no, wait a minute, worse, Dean and drunk me. Screw everything, I'll get through this! I hope so…

I stood up, and fell over the moment I took a step. Suddenly I felt strong arms, holding me from behind, then felt the familiar flavor again…Dean… My eyes closed and I leaned my head back… Dean… I felt his heart beating, then his breath on my neck…Dean. We needed to go, but none of us wanted to move, to break that magic moment. I turned my head to his face, feeling his breath on my cheek. Our noses touched and I stopped breathing, I felt like my heart stopped beating for a moment and the whole world froze. He was so close and so desirable. I knew that was so wrong but the alcohol inside me kept controlling my body. I lifted my head, so that our lips almost touched. «Little girl…», he whispered, «Don't do this to me, we need to go home». He was right… «Take me home», I closed my eyes.

He opened the door of the Ferrari and helped me take a seat. «Turn on the music», I demanded, while he was driving home. God, he was even hotter, while driving, concentrated on the road, but still distracted by me, by my bare legs. I could watch him drive forever. He turned on the CD and the song «Ride» spread through the air. No way! Are you kidding me? «Do you like Lana Del Rey's songs»? «I do. This song drives me crazy». You can't be so perfect! «Hey, fasten your seatbelts». Seatbelts? «No»! I sounded childish. «The seatbelts»! He warned, pretending to be angry, but not hiding his smile. «No»! I laughed. «You are so drunk, little girl», he couldn't help but laugh himself. Stopping the car, he bent over me to fasten my seatbelts. It was dark outside and no lights were noticed around. I started fighting him, I don't know why. That was funny. Suddenly he grabbed both of my hands and held them behind me. I tried to free my hands from his, but in vain. I was drunk, he was stronger. «Your skirt is too short», he said in a husky voice. I felt warm and irritable down my belly. «Stop looking at me like that or I'm not responsible for my actions». Then act, damn it! «I want you», I whispered and the next second I felt his lips on mine, storm passed through my whole body, I moaned in his mouth. «Fuck», he whispered as he held my head with both hands, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue sliding into my mouth and we sank in a hard wet kiss. I slid my hands through his hair, bringing his head closer as if not getting enough of him. «Fuck, Victoria»! He stopped me, holding my hands. «What»? I was breathless. «I have no one in this life». I shook my head to clear my clouded mind. «I don't get it, Dean. What are you talking about»? «If they found out about this, they will find people that you care, they will find your family and…». He paused. «Do you get it now»? All emotions inside me turned upside down. He was right. What a hell was I thinking about? Cas, oh Cas, I wish you would have been here.

I got out of the car and sat on the bonnet inhaling the air, but not getting enough. «Hey, little girl», Dean approached me, «We never gonna let that happen, did you understand me»? He hugged me, making my inner world shake again. This was getting unbearable. His smell, his voice, his hands, his body, his smile, his eyes… and the alcohol. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't fight the limitless desire inside me. «Dean, but I still want you» I whispered, «I still want you». «Little girl», he slid his hand over the back of my neck, his forehead touching mine. «Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to control myself right at this moment? Taking me under control, when every inch of my body wants to get wild with you and get lost in you»? «I think, I've forgotten to put on my panties». I looked at him through my lashes, knowing exactly what effect it used to have on men and how it will affect him. «I can't do this», he grabbed my hips bringing me closer to him, so that he was between my legs, and kissed me passionately, lost in the moment. «Take me now», I whispered in his mouth and earned a loud grown. That literally made me lose my mind, I tore up his white shirt and my fingers got access to his perfect body, hugging his waist. «What are you doing to me, Vica»? «I want you here and now». He kissed me again, his fingers sliding over my knees under my skirt. I could feel his burning fingers travelling to my inner things. Not having enough strength to withstand the power of his touch, I bent my head, resting it on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my feelings. His fingers found their way to my sex, moving in and out. «Vica, you are so wet, so ready for me», he took his fingers in his mouth testing my flavor. I kissed him hard, my tongue rubbing over his, testing myself in his mouth. I unbuttoned his pants, unzipped it, sliding my hand inside, taking his erection in my hand, looking straight into his eyes. Feeling my touch on his cock, Dean closed his eyes. «So hard, so ready for me…», I smiled. «You are crazy». «I wanna feel you inside me». Not waiting for another second, he entered me, entered me deeply with his big dick, filling the emptiness inside me. That was euphoric. I wanted his cock inside me from the moment I saw him. «Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh», he thrust into me deeper, then stopped and thrust again, harder. «Fuck, you are so tight, so fucking sexy». «Than fuck me, Dean, fuck me hard». My words were a major turn on for him. He was striking into me again and again, his moves getting faster and harder, his big cock moving deeper and deeper inside me. The heat inside me was becoming more intense and enjoyable, spreading through all over my body, filling my body, and then, suddenly, everything fall, disappeared, I lost the sense of my body, space, time and it all exploded with one more thrust… But he didn't stop, his moves more intense and rough, his muscles tensed and his fingers curved hurting my hips. He was on the edge… And then he came, came hard with a loud groan, resting his head on my chest. I could feel his breath becoming normal and his pulse getting slower.

When we got back in the car, I checked my phone. Six missed calls from Cas, just as I had expected. I won't tell him anything, no one will know about this night…

I was so exhausted from the breathtaking sex, that I immediately got to my bed after a shower. I shrouded under my blanket and the pictures of me and Dean in the road, on the car kept circling in my mind. My eyes got heavier and my mind clouded and then I felt some movement in my bed. Not distinguishing the reality from the sleep, I tried to open my eyes. Dean? Cool, now he is in my dreams. I could fell his arms sliding around my waist and it felt so real. I closed my eyes and opened them again. Dean was still there. Crap, this isn't a dream. «Dean! What are you doing here»? «Little girl, I couldn't sleep», he was brushing my hair with his fingers. «Dean, but what if someone sees you»? «No one will enter your room at night Vica. I'll destroy the one who will». I rolled my eyes. «Anyway, what are you doing here»? «I was thinking about you… About us… Vica… I… What happened earlier was… I can't stop thinking about you. I've never felt this way before. Never». I looked into his eyes, I could have listen to him forever. «Dean», I whispered and kissed his cheek. He froze for a moment and then pushed my body closer to him, kissing me gently. Oh, God. He was naked, his dick rubbing against my arousal, I could feel the weakness leaving my body, freeing up a space for passion and arousal. «Dean», I whispered in his ear, «I want you to rip my nightdress off, grab my hair and fuck me, like you hate me». «Vica…», his eyes got wild. He attacked me, got on top of me, holding my hands above my head, pushed his penis inside me and fucked me like it was the last time.

«Fuck»! He lay by my side. «What are you doing to me, little girl? You are like a drug for me. I know, I should leave you alone, and this is not right, but…I want more, always more of you. I can't get enough of you». «You didn't rip my nightdress off», I smiled, resting my head on his chest, hugging him and wrapping my leg around his waist. «Don't tease me, Victoria», he warned, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. «What if I do»? I narrowed my eyes. «You really want more, little girl and you'll get it». «No, this time I'm on charge. I'm going to fuck you dirty, the type of dirty, that doesn't wash off». «You are so horny, little girl», he smiled, watching me get on top of him. «It's not me, it's you. You are just so fucking sexy». I bent over him and bit his lower lip, then sucked it, teasing him, making him moan. He grabbed my head, pushing me closer to him, sliding his tongue and brushing mine inside my mouth. I stopped him leaning back and took off my nightdress, keeping the eye contact with him. He caressed my body, admiring it, his hands moving from my hips to my breasts, squeezing them, playing with my nipples. «You are amazing… Goddess». Suddenly he reached up, taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking it hard, making me moan. «Shhhh, we don't wanna wake them up, do we», he smiled, attacking my other nipple, licking it inside his mouth. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes in order to feel his tongue even stronger. Then I felt his finger brushing over my lips, asking for entrance. I took it in my mouth sucking it, testing it, licking it. I wanted more, more of him. I pushed him back on the bed and bent over him, kissing his lips, his neck, licking his nipples and moving down on his body. «Just close your eyes, Dean. Close your eyes and enjoy this». He leaned his head back with a groan and closed his eyes.

Not wanting to make him wait, I stuck my language between the foreskin and the head of his member, making a full circle, then moved my tongue up and down his penis several times, making him moan again. I could feel it, the exciting sense of power over man, arising at that moment, giving me more energy, making me irritated and wet, allowing me to start the engine even more. Slowly gliding the head of the member in my mouth, I rhythmically plunged it in, shoving it deeper every time. I earned another groan. I wrapped my lips around his penis, to prevent the access of air in my mouth and sucked the air accumulated in the mouth, then began moving my head up and down, letting him feel on his penis the pleasing effect of the vacuum. Dean began breathing fast and hard, biting and licking his lips. Grabbing my head, he started moving his hips, forcing me to accelerate and accelerate the rhythm, until he came, came with a loud groan, filling my mouth with his salty and delicious sperm. I swallowed it licking my fingers, sensing his taste in my mouth and throat. Climbing over him, I lay on top of him, sliding my fingers through his hair, enjoying his perfectly sculptured face. «Victoria», he whispered his eyes still half closed. «Shhhhh», I closed his mouth by my finger, leaving a slight kiss on it, «Let's sleep».

«I told you to stay away from her, what a hell do you think, you are doing»? «I didn't fucking know that». What was going on? I could hear familiar voices. I opened my eyes, the scene in front of them slowly becoming clear. It was Dean, only wearing his jeans and Cas, furious as hell. Crap! Cas must have seen Dean in my bed this morning! I jumped out of my bed. Thanks heaven I had put on my nightdress before I slept yesterday. «Guys, stop it»! I shouted, getting between them. «How could you do that Victoria? You told me you would stay away from him»! «Cas, I… I don't know how that happened. I… I was drunk, I… Don't know… Why… What…». «Why didn't you tell me that»? Dean turned me to face him. «Tell you what»? What a hell is going on here? «That you tried to commit suicide»! Cas told him? No way! «Why did you do that? I turned to Cas. «Because I wanted to protect you! You are going to hurt yourself»! «I'm not, Cas, I'm not! And that was not your fucking business»! «Vica», Dean held me from behind, «Calm down». Tears flowed down my cheeks. That was more than I could stand. I leaned on Dean's arms, sliding down, sitting on the floor. Dean and Cas both kneeled in front of me. «Sunshine, he had to know the truth», Cas held my arm, clearing my tears by his other hand, «I think you should talk to him now. I'll give you some space». «Cas, have you…Told anyone»? «No», he replied quickly. I nodded gratefully as he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door after him.

«Come here, my little girl», Dean took me in his arms and carried me to my bed, putting me on the soft sheets. I asked him to sit by my side, leaning on him and hugging him silently. «I'm sorry, Dean. I must have told you», I whispered. «Tell me now», he kissed my hair, not letting me from his strong arms. «It's… Difficult», I sighed. «I'm right here, I'm with you, my little girl». I took a deep breath. «Stefan was the only one, Damon had had on this world, no parents, no relatives, no one. It was very hard for Damon to lose him. He never told me that, but I think he blamed me for his death and he was right». «Don't», Dean tightened the hug. «He was broken. I'd never seen him like that. He started drinking, using drugs…He didn't come home at nights. It was hard for him to… To see me, to be in the same place with me. It was hard for me too. I could feel that…» Tears started pouring from my eyes again. I couldn't speak any more. «Shhhh», we can speak about this later, if you want», Dean was caressing my hair. I shook my head. «No, I wanna tell you now, and finish this». I leaned back, «What happened to Stefan made me think about my life; my parents were far away from me and it was forbidden for me to contact them, I was a killer, my boyfriend's brother was killed because of me and I had no one by my side. Well… I had Cas and Kate, but… You know, Damon hated me, I could feel it and there was no way out of the situation, out of this world. And then the idea struck me like a thunder. There was only one way out of all that». «Victoria…», Dean held my hand, not knowing what to say. «You know, this was my choice, I mean this life, I had chosen it. It gave me money, power… I don't know, I felt like I had everything I wanted, but suddenly I found out I was stuck in the golden cage. I wasn't allowed to leave it, but I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to end that once and forever». «How did you…»? «Cas found me with a gun in my hand. He stopped me». «So that was what you had meant by saying he saved your life». «Yes», I looked down, «He was always there for me. He told Damon…». «And what did Damon say or do»? «He started talking to me again». «Just like that? Didn't you two...»? «No», I interrupted him, knowing well what he was going to say, «We've never talked about it actually, we just started talking to each other and as the time passed the tension eased and that was enough for both of us… I don't think we will ever be able to talk about it». Dean was silent, we both were. «Why did they forbid you to contact your parents»? Dean broke the silence with an unexpected question. «Why do you think they did? We are assassins, we shouldn't have any weakness, and family is weakness. It is making us weak, it is making us vulnerable, just as love does», I paused for a moment, «We shouldn't care about anyone, because one day they might order me to kill you and I shouldn't think twice before pressing the trigger». «If you had a second chance, would you choose the same life? Would you like to get out of here and live free»? «I don't know, Dean, maybe…». He bent to me and kissed my forehead the way like he was saying goodbye. «Dean», I whispered, feeling tears ready to fall down my eyes. «I'll leave you alone, little girl, I care for you too much, to act another way».

The next morning I woke up from the strange noises. Ah, not again. Last time I heard this kind of noises, Stefan was killed. What now? I quickly put on a wrapper and ran down stairs. «Are you out of your fucking mind»? I heard Damon's voice. «She wanted to kill herself because of you, you should have been by her side, fucking jerk»! Dean beat him on his face. «Dean! Stop it»! I shouted, running towards them, while Cas and Kate were trying to separate them. «What are you two doing»? «I will fucking destroy you, asshole», Damon shouted from behind Cas, who was trying to hold him back. «Just stop it, both of you», I shouted, making everyone freeze. «It's not his fault, Dean», I turned to him, «It's because of me, because I never really forgave myself for…Stefan, his death». «Baby doll, it's not your fault. I… I've never blamed you for his death». I held my breath. Baby doll… That was how he used to call me then, long time ago… Cas and Kate looked at each other, while Dean bent his head, clearly understanding what was going on. «Damon I…», I couldn't find words. «It's my fault. I should have told you, I don't blame you for Stefan, I never did». «Damon…», and again I forgot all words in the world. «We've never talked about this, I think it's time now. Give us a moment». Cas and Kate went to their rooms. «Dean, please, it's OK, I will be fine». Forcing himself, Dean stepped back, as if it was the hardest thing in the world, and left the room.

Damon and I sat on the sofa, talking about Stefan and us and everything. Two years, we haven't talked like this for two years. So many words needed to be said between us. After our long conversation I felt relieved, I think we both did. We both needed this, needed to pour it all out, let it go. «So now it's Dean, right»? Damon looked into my eyes the way he used to do it, the way only he could do, as if reading me from inside. «Damon, I don't know what I feel, but I will not make the same mistake, not again». «You better not to, baby doll». What does that suppose to mean? «And why is that»? Damon sighed. Oh, no, I know this look. «Damon»? I insisted, «Is there anything I need to know»? «Have you ever asked him about his… Past»? «Mmm, no… Why»? «Dean is not the one, you think he is. Ask him about his past and baby doll, be careful».

What was it about his past, that should make me be careful. Actually, Damon was right. I've told Dean about my life, I've told him everything, but I've never asked him about his life. How did he get here? There were so many questions and not a single answer.


	4. Chapter 4

«Hey, it's me, can I come in»? I knocked the door of the room number 13. «Victoria? Sure, come in». I opened the door. Dean was clearing his gun TT MP-656. When he saw me, he stopped and smiled with his innocent and gorgeous smile. What might he be hiding from me? «I was thinking…», I was slowly approaching him, «You know, I told you about my life, like everything and still I… I know nothing about you». His face visibly changed, becoming serious, as if he knew this day would come sooner or later. He put the gun on the table and sat on his bed. This is not good. Crap! This is something serious. «I knew I would have to tell you some day», his voice was low and weak. «Dean, after everything I've told you, you can tell me anything». I sat next to him, putting my hand on his. «But if I tell you», he lifted his eyes, looking at me, «You'll never want to see me again». I smiled slightly, «You didn't give up on me, after knowing the truth, did you? I'm not going to give up on you either». «But this is different, Victoria, you should stay away from me as far as possible, little girl. I'm so wrong for you», he stood up, squashing his eyes. «You are not, Dean»! I stood behind him, «I'm not perfect either. I'm not a good girl. I am a killer. You can't be wrong for me. That's ridiculous»! «Why don't you want to get it»! He turned to me quickly, holding me on my shoulders and shaking me slightly. «Dean» you are scaring me», my breath quickened. His eyes widened and he let me go, stepping back, as if his skin burned from the touch. I bit my lower lip. «I'm sorry Dean», I lifted my hand to touch his face, «I didn't wanna hurt you». He laughed in a loud voice. «You didn't wanna hurt me»? He repeated my words, «Victoria, I hurt you, it was me who hurt you and scared you, what are you sorry for»? «Dean», I sighed, sitting on the bed, «I just wanna know the truth, please». He kneeled in front of me, sitting on the floor. «I'm sick, Victoria». «You what»? I stopped breathing, I lost the sense of space and time. «What is it… Your disease»? «It's amok». «Wha…what is that», my head was going round. «It means a blind, unmotivated aggression, Victoria. Sometimes it's threatening murder, after that sometimes comes amnesia». «You mean… You kill people when you get… Angry»? I swallowed, everything becoming black in front of my eyes. «Yes». I took a deep breath. «But why? How did it start? Is there a cure»? «It is usually associated with the depression or sadness, resulting from a loss of someone you love or something you love. The feeling of the loss is replaced by a feeling of hatred towards others, and time by time it just explodes». «And who have you lost»? I threw myself on the floor, hugging him tightly from behind. He leaned his head back on my shoulder, desperately needing my support. «I've lost my parents. Both of them. I was 12 years old when they died. They were stuck in a burning house and nobody tried to save them. I remember that day. My father sent me to the shop to buy some bread and when I came back, the house was already burning. I was crying, asking for help, asking to help them, trying to enter the house myself, but the firemen didn't let me in». He sighed, bending his head down. «Dean», I tightened my grip, kissing his head. «People were just standing there, watching the house burn with my parents inside it…Still alive. The same people, who used to come to our house for Christmas, eat from the same table with my parents, who used to smile to them… Fuck! My father and my mother were always there for any of them, and nobody was willing to help them, when they were burning inside that fucking house»! «Dean, calm down, it's OK», I whispered. «No, it's not OK»! He suddenly shouted holding my hands again. «It's not OK». «They fucking died because of them. I hate them, I fucking hate everybody»! «Dean», my voice was trembling, «Please, calm down». But he stood up, lifting me and pushing me up against the wall, with his both hands squeezing my throat. He was shaking with his whole body, his eyes red with anger, his veins clearly visible from under his skin. I'd never seen him like that. Fear filled my heart. What should I do; call for help, or try to bring him to consciousness myself? Yes, right, I'll do it myself, if I cry for help, it might scare him. I took a deep breath, trying not to do sudden movements. «Dean, it's me, it's Vica. Stop this, Dean, please, you are hurting me…» I couldn't speak anymore, my throat… Everything around me becoming dark again, I was losing my consciousness, I could feel my brain turning off slightly, losing the contact with the reality. Suddenly I felt a powerful airflow filling my lungs, the darkness around me was melting away, bringing me back to reality. Soon I started hearing a voice; «Vica, God, Victoria! Are you OK? I'm sorry little girl, I'm so sorry…» My brain turned off again.

I opened my eyes and narrowed them, trying to focus on the silhouette in front of me. Soon the scene became clearer. It was Dean, his eyes red and… Wet? I looked around; I was in Dean's room, lying on his bed. Dean was sitting next to me, holding my hand with his one hand and stroking my hair with the other one. «My little girl», his voice was quaking, «I… I don't know what to say». Tears ran down his eyes. No! «Dean, I'm fine», I said in a weak voice. «I'm sorry», he put his head on my chest and I could feel his shoulders shivering. «Dean, it's not your fault…». «How can you say that? How can you say that now, when I almost killed you»? he looked up into my eyes. «Dean…» «God», he closed his eyes, «I could have killed you… I would have killed myself after that…If I remembered… Victoria», he cupped my face, «Please, never come closer to me again, never! Do you understand me? I'm a monster. I can hurt you. I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you». Tears wet my face, my inner world shook; I wanted to tell him that I would be by his side, no matter what, that I would help him out, I would support him, but I was speechless. «I can't», I whispered, «Don't ask me, I won't», I sat in the bed, caressing his face. «We'll get through this. We'll cure you». «No, we won't, we can't. There is no cure for this». «What»? I lost the sense of space again. «It's impossible, there must be something… What does your doctor say? You have a doctor, don't you»? He sighed, «Doctor Collins». «Doctor Collins? Our psychologist»? «Not only psychologist… He… Victoria, this is the last thing in the world I want to tell you…». «Dean», I held his hands, trying to give him all the support and love and energy, I had in me, «You can tell me anything, you know that». «You are gonna regret your words soon, my little girl…». «Try me». After a little pause he spoke. «When my parents died, the house, the business was all given to my uncle and his wife, until my 18. I lived with them in our house. One day, when we were having breakfast, I… I didn't like the soup, she had made for us. I got angry. I felt blood heat my head. I felt like I wanted to… to kill her». Dean closed his eyes, as if experiencing that moment again. «I attacked her. I attacked the wife of my uncle…». My heart started beating fast, part of me wanted to run away from him, but the other part, the stronger one, held his hands stronger, willing to know what happened next. Dean was speaking slowly, as if feeling every single word. «She almost died… They took me to Doctor Collins. I lived in the hospital, until I was 18». 6 years… He has been in the hospital for 6 years. My poor boy… I took a deep breath. No tears! I must be stronger for him. «You know, he helped me a lot. He taught me to fight it, to fight the disease». «But how»? «He offered me a job, which would totally satisfy my… demands». «He is the one who has brought you here», I spoke to myself, solving the puzzle in my head. Of course, Dean was furious, he wanted to kill and he got it. It became his job! He let it all out, all that anger and abhorrence and hatred, by killing people. Doctor Collins is a genius. «Yes, he is», Dean cut my thoughts, «All that time I had spent in the hospital I was taught the art of killing, in all the details. Then he took me to the centre. I started working… Working hard. I loved it, I loved the job, I could feel it was helping, it was taking all the pain and loathing and hate from my soul. Victoria», he cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes, touching my soul with his gaze, «I enjoyed every single death». His words were like a knife in my dark soul. I could feel the pain travelling through my body, touching from the inside every inch of it, hurting my body, making me feel a real physical pain. I started trembling like a leaf on the wind. I wanted to tell him it's OK, I wanted to be there for him, but it was more than I could handle. I stood up from the bed, took a step back, leaning on the wall. I was no longer able to hold my tears back. Dean didn't move. He was looking down… Just looking down. «Do you remember», I swallowed, clearing my tears, «The first person, you have killed»? He lifted his beautiful, painful eyes, shooting me with his gaze. «No». He was short and dry. «Neither the first one, nor the other two hundred». Two hundred… I slipped down on the floor, my brain trying to accept the… Fact. This time he stood up and approached me, kneeling in front of me, holding my hands, hurting them a little. «Do you understand now, why they have brought me here? I was the best, Victoria. I was the best because I was heartless, cruel, ruthless… I was merciless». His words were hurting me one by one, like bullets from the gun, shot right in my heart. His eyes were wild, his gaze dark; that was scaring me to death and at the same time making me horny to death. He was still saying something, but my mind was clouded. The only thing I could think about was him fucking me hard on the floor, right at the place I was sitting. «Victoria», his voice was breathy, «You are licking your lips». «I need you». His eyes widened. «You need me after all the shit I've told you»? «I need you inside me… Desperately». The next second he pulled my legs bringing me closer to him, so that his dick was rubbing over my wet clit. «I wanna feel your anger on me, in me. Show me how furious you are», I quickly took off his pants, while he was coarsely ripping my panties out from under my little white dress. Still it was so long for me; I needed him sooner than a second. «Ahhhhh», I moaned loudly feeling his cock entering me, entering me violently, severely, filling the space between my legs… Tightly. He laid on top of me, letting me feel his weight, his power, his dominance. I slipped my hand over his waist, scratching his back, pulling him closer to me. «Harder, fuck me harder», I whispered breathlessly. «I'll fuck you to death, if you don't shut up now». I was moving my hips with his, trying to feel him even deeper inside me, as if it was possible. «I'm gonna fuck you to death; I'm gonna fuck you to death…». He was thrusting into me harder and harder, his hands squeezing my hips, his moves rude, his face dark, his eyes clouded; his breath on my lips getting quicker, harder, making me lose my mind, making me crazy. «I'll make you scream my name, you're gonna scream my name while I'm fucking you». His words were turning me on, making me wetter and making me come… «Dean», I moaned his name, closing my eye, arcing my back and leaning my head back, the lust inside me exploded, making my body tremble under his weight. «Fuck, Victoria»! I felt his warm sperm filling inside me, while he was still thrusting into me, his eyes closed, his lips tightly clenched…


End file.
